The Wedding
by Ryebread321
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been married for years. They have three children, a good home, and love each other, but how did it all begin? What did their wedding look like? Follow the couple through their ups and downs during their wedding day as they retell the story to Lily, Albus, and James.


In the morning I woke up to the stomp of little feet. I smiled slightly. It's always described as the "pitter-patter" of little feet, but as a mother I know that's not even remotely true.

"Harry," I whispered to the sleeping man next to me. "Harry, dear. It's time to wake up. The kids are awake." He groaned.

"Five more minutes, Gin," he said and I heard the start of snoring.

"Oh, no you don't. You've been saying that since we got married, years ago. I didn't work then and it won't work now," I said laughing. Harry turned his head to smile at me.

"I know, but it never hurts to try," he said smirking slightly before kissing my cheek.

"Ew! Dad! Mum!" squealed all three of our children. Both Harry and I chuckled.

"Morning, kids, how'd you sleep?" I asked them.

Lily, our youngest, spoke up. "I slept good, Mum, until James and Albus woke me up." She stuck her bottom lip out slightly.

"We just wanted something to eat and we heard Mum talk about marrying Dad," James said defensively.

"Tell us the story!" all three of them said at once. Harry laughed.

"Okay, well, why don't you start, Gin?"

"For me, it all began when…"

I looked in the mirror and smiled brightly. My flaming red hair was curled to perfection and done up in a multitude of bobby pins with little white pearls on the ends that stood out greatly in my hair. A few strands were let loose around my face. My cheeks were flushed with a happiness that I had never felt before, until now.

I slowly got off of my chair to the vanity table and stepped back to see my whole self. I stood there absolutely stunned. My strapless ball gown fit as if it were made exactly for me, which it was, so I guess that's a good thing. The bodice had tiny beads sewn onto it, giving it a sparkly appearance. From my waist, my dress puffed out, making me look like a typical princess that you hear about in story books. I had on simple pearl earrings and a necklace with a sterling silver chain and a small pearl dangled from it. It was all going so perfectly, and, well, why shouldn't it? It was my day. I was going to be married.

That thought brought on another smile. How could I have been so lucky as to marry such a great man? How could I, Ginevra Weasley, be so fortunate to be marrying Harry Potter?

My smile lessened. I was beginning to feel some doubt. I _was_ only Ron's little sister. Why was he even marrying me? Harry is so good. He's heroic, loyal, and brave. And I'm his best friend's little sister. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

A small knock on my door stopped my musings.

"Come on in," I said, not even bothering to look at who walked in.

"Wow," I heard Hermione gasp. "You look beautiful, Gin. How are your feet?" she asked, giggling.

"Well, Mione, they might be a bit chilly," I admitted. Hermione sat on the chair I was in only minutes ago with a worried look on her face.

"Tell me everything. What's wrong? Don't you love Harry?" she asked me all at once. I plopped down on a stool next to her and sighed.

"Of course I do. I have since before second year. He's such an amazing person, but that's the thing, Hermione. He's wonderful and what does he see in me? What is so great about me?"

Hermione, then, proceeded to lean over and smack me in the back of my head.

"Ow! What in the bloody hell was that for?" I yelled, trying to rub my sore spot and fix my hair simultaneously.

"Don't you _ever_ say _anything_ like that again, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Harry loves you because you are smart, kind, and beautiful both inside and out. Ever since you got together it has only ever been you. He asked you to marry him because he wants to be with you for the rest of his life. Isn't that what you want, too?" I nodded ashamedly and Hermione smiled. "You have nothing to feel bad about, Gin. Before my wedding, I had the same thoughts about Ron. And Fleur, believe it or not, was the one to find me and slap my head and let me tell you, I went soft on you compared to her so you should be doubly thanking me."

I giggled. "Thanks, Mione. You're the best sister I could hope for. I'm glad Fleur smacked some sense into you… literally."

"Well, are you ready? Your father is waiting right outside to walk you down the aisle."

"Yeah, I'm ready. And my feet are toasty warm."

"Wow, Mum, did you really not want to marry Dad?" asked Albus.

"Oh, no. That wasn't it. You'll understand when you get married someday," I replied, bring him on my lap. Al shook his head.

"No way. I'm not getting married. Girls are gross." James nodded in agreement.

"Hey," exclaimed Lily "I'm a girl and Mum's a girl. Are _we_ gross?"

"That's different, Lils. You're my sister and she's my Mum." Lily still looked a little peeved, but let it go.

"Okay, okay. Now it's my turn, kids. But where to start…" Harry mused. "Oh, I know. It started when…"

I stood at the altar, waiting for Ginny to appear. That's really all I wanted; for her to be standing next to me and us vowing to be together for the rest of our lives. So you can imagine my impatience when I have to wait through the bridesmaids and groomsmen walking towards me to the rhythm of the wedding music. I noticed that about halfway through the ceremony, I had started to check my watch secretly. This was just taking too long for my liking.

First off, was the maid of honor, Hermione, and best man, Ron, of course. Following that pair was Luna and her fiancé, Rolf and then Neville and his wife, Hannah Longbottom, nee Abbott. After them were Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle and our good friend, Seamus Finnagan.

The next section was the family, Charlie walking down with his mum Molly, and grinning ear to ear. Bill and Fleur were second, walking carefully as Fleur was pregnant for a second time and they sent Gabrielle a slight wave. After those two were Percy and his wife, Audrey, who smiled shyly at me. Percy just gave a head nod of approval, but I didn't mind; that was just Percy. Fourth in line were George and Angelina. Angie waved to me and George gave me the biggest smile he could muster and that wasn't saying much. He was still having a hard time after Fred's death, but Angelina was helping him through it. George was even going to ask for her hand soon.

Then, finally, the ring-bearer, my godson, Teddy walks towards me holding the rings on a pillow with steady hands. Behind him is the flower girl, little Victoire, Bill's and Fleur's daughter, spreading petals on the walk way. Now it was the time that everybody was waiting for, for so long. Everybody turned their heads to catch a glimpse of her. I could hear my future mother-in-law crying and Ron, obviously seeing my face, whispering in my ear, jokingly "whipped". I chuckled softly. I didn't care. She was more than I had ever dreamed of.

She was a vision in a white ball gown, hell, she could be wearing sweats right now and I wouldn't care, as long as we were getting married. She looked simple, yet stunning, and she smiled at me like I was the only person in the world with her. That smile was one of the reasons I loved her and was going to marry her right here, right now. She walked down the aisle gracefully and painfully slow. I raised my arm slightly and tapped my watch, telling her to hurry it up. Ginny stifled a laugh, but didn't pick up the pace.

After what felt like an eternity, but was more like minutes, Ginny was there, by my side, getting married to me. I was the luckiest man in the whole world.

"Wow, Mum, you sounded really pretty," said Lily "Can I see your dress sometime?"

"Not right now, but later," I said as I ruffled her hair. "I guess I'll finish up the story, if Dad would like to go make breakfast," I hinted to him.

"Yeah!" all of the kids exclaimed loudly.

"Okay, fine, I'll go get something ready," Harry grumbled as he walked out of the bedroom.

I snickered quietly. Even after all these years, Harry hated cooking. It still made me laugh.

"Now where were we? Oh, I remember…"

My father took my arm to give me away. He looked a little uncomfortable in his tux; kept mumbling something about a "monkey suit". While we waited for our turn, he turned to face me.

"Ginny, my dear, you look beautiful, and I just wanted to let you know that I am so proud to have you as my daughter," Dad said, a lone tear ran down his face. I wrapped my arms around him in a bone crunching hug.

"Thanks. I love you, Dad," I whispered in his ear and then it was my cue to leave. I started to walk, arm in arm, with my dad to get married.

All my fears, my doubts, my worries, vanished instantaneously when I saw Harry's face as I walked down the aisle. He looked as though I was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I probably couldn't wipe that smile off of his face if I wanted to and I most assuredly didn't. What was I even thinking earlier? Harry loved me and that was all that mattered.

For the first time during my entrance I looked at something besides Harry. I know, shocker, right? I saw the trellis at the alter that had vines growing all over it. I looked at the faces of my family sitting in the front row; Mum crying, as was Fleur and George giving me a small grin while Angelina held his hand. She was good for him. I then looked at my brother, Ron, who was giving me a cheesy grin and thumbs up; Rolf was staring off into space, as per usual. He and Luna were so alike. Neville waved slightly and Seamus was keeping his hands to himself. We, jokingly, told him he couldn't blow up anything, but he seemed to take us seriously. On the other side Hermione was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and Luna's expression mirrored Rolf's. Gabrielle smiled sweetly at me. Even though she sounded like Phlegm… I mean Fleur, she was still rather nice. Then there was Hannah, who wore and encouraging smile, like she was telling me "keep moving forward".

I brought my eyes back to Harry's. I could see him tapping his watch, telling me to get moving. I hid a giggle. Mum would kill me if I burst out laughing in the middle of the wedding ceremony. Despite Harry's impatience, I kept my pace; Mum would also murder me if I ran to him.

Sure enough, without running, I got the ivy trellis and my fiancé, soon to be husband. I'm surprised I made it without bolting to him. When I walked up to Harry, I grabbed his hands in mine and then our ceremony _really_ began.

"We are gathered here today," recited the minister "to join Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley together in matrimony. If there is anybody here who objects, please stand, or forever hold your peace."

Ron got a goofy smirk on his face, but I glared at him quickly and mouthed "Don't you dare". That wouldn't be funny even as a joke. The minister then continued on.

"Now, Harry, will you promise to love this woman, comfort her, honor her, keep her, and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry said, giving my hands a small squeeze. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"And, Ginny, will you promise to love this man, comfort him, honor him, keep him, and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said, voice cracking slightly. The tears started to roll down my cheeks. I looked up to see Harry teary-eyed, as well.

"Now repeat after me," directed the minister to Harry. "I, Harry, take you, Ginny to be my wedding wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, 'til death do us part." Harry then repeated the verse.

The minister had me recite the same thing and then came time for the rings.

"Do you have the ring for the bride?" asked the minister. Harry turned to Teddy and grabbed the ring from the top of the pillow.

"Place the ring on her finger and say: 'With this ring, I wed thee'".

Harry took my left hand gently and slid the ring onto my finger while saying "With this ring, I wed thee".

"Is there a ring for the groom?" questioned the minister again. I faced Teddy and took the ring.

"Thanks, Ted. Good job," I whispered to him. He smiled at me and I could see one of his front teeth had fallen out and was missing.

The minister then told me to put the ring on his finger and repeat the verse. I put the ring on Harry's finger and said "With this ring, I wed thee."

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your love, sincerity, and fidelity to one another," spoke the minister. He then turned slightly to Harry. "You may kiss the bride."

And with that kiss I knew; we were meant to be together. After all that we had been through and done for each other, we deserved all the happiness that we had ahead of us and that is what we got.


End file.
